


Horvutah Nix Ul

by Cospcoogweell



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Demons, Friendship, The Companions - Freeform, Thieves Guild, Valo-Kas - Freeform, Vashoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospcoogweell/pseuds/Cospcoogweell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dessandra Rosemire, Desan to her friends is in trouble after being struck by a shout from Alduin. She was not on Nirn, or Oblivion, she was not even in Aetherius as far as she could tell. She was somewhere in between. Trapped in what she could only guess was what separated the realms of Mundus she was about to give up hope until a green light tore through the darkness and she found herself on solid ground.</p><p>Kaaras Adaar is a mage, someone who is just trying to he best he can with the hand he was dealt. He finds himself with the short end of the stick when his mercenary group is sent to make sure that the mages and the templars play nice at their little meetup. </p><p>An explosion and arrest are just the start of the troubles. </p><p>Then there is the little elf Desan who seems intent on dragging him along by his horn if need be to teach him what it is to be more than simply a hired blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guild Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Horvutah- Trap  
> Nix- Between  
> Ul- Eternity  
> According to thum.org
> 
> I own nothing from either Skyrim or Dragon Age

"Alright, with everything we have planned you all should be fine for a little while if I am gone right?"

Dessandra looked to the trio that stood at her desk. Since she had become the Guild Master she relied heavily on the more experienced members of the Guild. Vex and Delvin still found jobs for the guild. Brynjolf recruited new members and aided in their training. He was also helping to transition the Guild to the vision that Desan had. The old Guild in Cyrodiil was what she thought about as she made moves to reduce Maven's power. The Grey Fox's bust stood behind Desan looking over her shoulder always, she was going to make the Skyrim guild into something that he would have been proud to be a part of. 

"Aye Lass, if I may ask though. Where are you going this time?"

Bynjolf leaned into the desk and smiled at the woman in front of him. She was not a very big thing, he could tuck her under his arm like a doll if he had been willing to lose at least three fingers. As small as she was though he had never encountered a finer fighter. 

"Are you jealous that she is going off without you again?"

Delvin teased making Desan laugh. Her dark brown eyes shone as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the auburn locks back off of her tanned face. She shook her head and smiled widely slinging her bow onto her back. Picking her helmet up with one hand she motioned for Bynjolf to follow her with the other as Vex and Delvin made their way back to the tavern.

"They are having a celebration in Whiterun, as the Thane I sort of have to at least make an appearance. I was able to bring the Gildergreen back from dying, Danica insisted that there be a festival to celebrate." 

They left the Cistern through the graveyard, Brynjolf pausing to place his hand on Desan's arm. The dead could not speak, so it did not hurt to let them in on what the pair had been plotting. She stopped and looked up at him with a questioning look. 

"Lass, about Maven. She is a powerful woman, who knows even more powerful people. Are you sure that you are ready to move against her? The Guild has functioned like this for a while now. Maybe we should not poke the sleeping Saber Cat."

"I am the Thane and Guildmaster. What is the worst she could do?"

"Calling on her friends in the Dark Brotherhood is the first thing that comes to mind."

Desan laughed and started off through the market with Bynjolf on her tail. She pulled an apple off the stand with what looked like a little more than a wave of her hand and took a bite strolling through Riften like she owned the place. She paused only to toss a bit of gold to the man begging in the street, as she did everyday. 

"She is more than welcome to try if she would like. It would take quite a while for them to send someone. So forgive me if I do not start working on my will" She paused a moment unable to hide her smile. "I am guessing that you didn't hear then? Since you are being so heartwarming with your concern for me. Someone walked right into their Sanctuary and took down everyone within... I do hope that Delvin dose not take the news too badly."

Brynjolf could not have frozen quicker if he had been struck with one of Karliah's poisoned arrows. He took a few large strides to catch up with her after the shock wore off. He had always known that the Lass had something special in her. The first time he had laid eyes on her he had known that there was something there. Every completed job for the guild had only proven him right. She was a capable woman, and even though he knew she could handle herself at times he still worried. If need be he would not hesitate to search for her like he had when she had fallen victim to Mercer's treachery. 

"You are mad. Completely insane Lass.

"The Guild is ours, it belongs to its members. We do not exist to serve Maven, we are done owing her. Nocturnal is the most important woman... Daedra, to the Guild now. In secret, that only three of us know about. Alright forget that, it does not matter, what is important is that we start cutting out Maven. I am not afraid of Dragons, why would I at an eye at that old hag?"

"Still will not admit how important you are Lass? If you were to ask anyone I am positive that they would say you are the most important woman to the Guild."

"Flatterer."

They left through the gates and Desan crossing her arms raising an eyebrow as she looked to the sky. She stood there for a moment simply watching, Brynjolf knew what she was looking for. It was odd to think of her as the Dragonborn, even if she had been the Dragonborn before she had joined the Guild. She kept her life very compartmentalized though, outside of the Guild no one knew that she was a thief. There were rumors of a Bosmer woman who had joined the Guild and quickly rose through the ranks. No one could prove she even existed though. She likely would have kept being Dragonborn a secret if it was not for the fact people had seen her taking the beast's soul.

"Do you intend to hound me all the way to Whiterun?"

"Well I do have some businesses with Mallus Maccius. That Lad still owes me a bit of gold after our last game of cards."

Brynjold chuckled as Desan scoffed and walked away from him throwing her hands above her head. He leaned back against Riften's gate watching her climb onto her horse. She turned now able to look down on him from her steed.

"Here I thought you traded potions, I was not aware that you were a Nanny."

"Maybe I will see you at this party of yours Lass. Bring some of my Falmer blood elixir to really get everyone going. I will also be able to make sure you don't miss your bed time young lady."

The lewd gesture that she made in response as she steered her horse down the road drew a hearty laugh from his chest. Even he was not sure how much he was joking about coming to the party. It would be interesting to see Desan in a setting outside the Guild. 


	2. Valo-Kas

Kaaras walked with a large basket in each arm. He was flanked by Katoh and Kaariss, each carrying their own share of the supplies for the rest of their company.

"Do you think that Taarlok will have the contract all worked out by the time we make it back Adaar?"

He looked down to the man on his right and shrugged his shoulders. He bumped his shoulder gently into the would be poet and gave him a large smile.

""Brother, you do not need to worry. I am sure that you will find yourself in the thick of it soon. We will give you the inspiration you need to keep the poems coming. "

Katoh rolled her eyes and scoffed pulling an apple from her basket taking a bite. She picked up her pace putting a bit of space between her and the two joking men. "Katoh! Katoh! Sister, you can't pretend you do not know us. Who else would you be here with?" Kaaras was the first to catch up to her laughing as she shook her head ignoring his calls. Kaaras could practically hear her eyes rolling as he caught up to her. The trio moved through the market quickly, it was not hard for them since the people in the street parted for the giants. The sun was high overhead and the town was full of life, normally they would have not went into town at such a busy time. They would be leaving soon if the contract was approved however so they simply had little choice but to go early. Kaariss would wave at the children playing in the street as they passed smiling at them widely, he was the only one who seemed to thrive on the attention. 

"Hey Oxen! If you are moving supplies how about you pull my cart? You will get a nice tasty carrot for your work!"

The farmer and his friend clearly thought that he was hilarious, they were practically rolling with laughter. Until Katoh dropped her basket and turned back to them snarling as she reached to pull her great sword off of her back. 

Kaaras was on her before she could pull the weapon though. His long thick arms wrapped around her, one clasping her shoulder slung across her torso, the other catching one of her flailing wrists. He used his greater weight to bring her down so they were both kneeling in the dirt. 

"Katoh stop! Calm yourself these men are not worth it. Walk away Sister."

"Dathrasi! Basra, Itwa-ost!"

Katoh was thrashing against Karass' hold, smashing her elbow into his nose as she shouted at the farmers who were too shocked to move. Kaariss had set his basket neatly on the side of the road before he walked over telling the men to run back to their farms. The two men fled, not once looking back. If they had they likely would have ran even faster, the woman that had joined them was quite the sight.

"Adaar you can let her go now. Katoh get these supplies out of the dirt and pull yourself together."

Shokrakar pulled Kaaras to his feet and gave him a thin smile as she gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. Her horns were cut off but she was still taller than both Kaaras and Kaariss, she was taller than everyone in the company actually. She was heavily scared from the multiple attempts to reeducate her, but she was still beautiful in her own way. Much like one could look at a great bear mother looking over her cubs and see the beauty, as well as the power and dangerous ferocity that she possessed. 

"Did the contract get settled?"

Kaaras touched his nose softly, he was sure that it was broken. He would not hold that against Katoh however, she had a lot of rage within her. Standing by while she pulled the spine out of the one farmer and beat the other to death with it was something that he could not do however. Though he should have known better than to get into swinging distance. Fisticuffs were not his forte after all.

"Yes, Taarlok is more than satisfied. We are going to leave tonight for the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I was just on my way into town to get us a few casks to celebrate."

"Well then, we will see you back at camp."

Kaaras knelt next to Katoh helping her finish pick up the spilled supplies. She did not meet his gaze, instead she focused on the apples in the dirt. With the baskets refilled and gathered the trip were back on their way. The rest of the company had likely already been told of the new job. There was not going to be a moment of peace before they left for Frostback Mountains. Kaaras was not going to be able to read his book he realized with heavy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dathrasi - A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig.  
> Basra - Rude term for non-Qunari  
> Itwa-ost - You all fall


	3. Harbinger

Desan stood listening to the music swirling through the air as as the festival raged on. She stood on the steps of Jorrvaskr simply watching, tapping her foot slightly in time with the music. She was considering getting some Mead, a drink or two would make the night pass by a lot faster. After the night she had with Sanguine though she was still honestly considering never touching another drop again.

"Not going to dance Harbinger?"

Vilkas joined her on the stairs crossing his arms as he looked over the crowd. There was dancing and drinking, it had gone a different route rather quickly than had been planned by the Priestesses. There had already been one fight that had been broken up by the Guards. Even still with no sign of a Dragon in days and the Gildergreen doing better there was reason to celebrate so thus far no one had been sent home.

"Not tonight. As an Elf I only dance naked under a clear sky, it is too cloudy tonight. I will have to sit this dance out on principle."

Vilkas joined Desan in laughing, which was nice to see. He was so stern, he deserved to relax a bit. If anyone should have been dancing and drinking it was him.

"What's all this about dancing?"

Torvar slurred slightly as he walked over swaying as he joined Vilkas and Desan.

"The Harbringer was just saying how upset she is that no one has asked her to dance."

"Hell I'll dance with you Harbringer. Lets go."

Before Desan could protest Torvar had taken her by the wrist and was pulling her down the steps. Vilkas was laughing the whole way to the bar to get himself some mead. They made eye contact as Torvar was swinging her around the area around the Gildergreen that had been cleared of benches. Desan was mouthing threats to which Vilkas simply raised his hand to his ear and shrugged. Desan finally laughed and gave in, spinning around the tree with her Shield Brother until he wandered off to find himself another drink.

"Aela how has your hunting gone Sister?"

Desan having finally escaped the dance floor approached the other woman with a drink in her hand for each of them as well as Farkas who was standing with Aela. The three were in a semi quiet area across from one of the stands set up selling Mead. 

"It has been going well Sister. How about your own?"

"Alright, but remember how you sent me to Alvor's house to clear a Beast that had broken in? After I leave the house, having just killed and Ice Wraith mind you his wife walks right up to me tells me that I am pretty and to stay away from her husband."

Farkas laughed a bit too hard at that and when the women looked to him shrugged and took a drink. "It is just that I would not think to call you pretty Harbinger."

"Very nice icebrain." Came Aela's sharp voice as the woman rolled her eyes.

"That is not what I meant. It is just that if I were walking with a person were to point and say 'look how pretty' I would expect to see a doe, maybe a rabbit. You are more like a wolf, or a saber cat."

That brought a large pleased smile to Desan's face as she took a swig of her own drink. A more wild beast was a appropriate way to describe her. The angles of her face were all sharp, scars from a swipe from some creature ran across her right cheek. Her eye had been safe from the attack though, both eye had returned to a dark honey brown upon her cleansing herself of her wolf spirit. She may have had to look up when she was among the Nords but something about her presence made her seem larger.

Njada was walking past the trio with Athis complaining about the fit of her new armor. It seemed that it was interfering with her swing. 

"I may not be as skilled as Eorlund but I could take a look if you want me to." Desan offered setting her drink to the side giving a friendly smile.

Njada rolled her eyes and moved past Desan knocking her shoulder into the elf as she passed.

"That is more than enough Sister. I am sick and tired of your disrespect, we are going to settle things between us now Njada."

Desan pressed her bow and quiver into Farkas' arms and took a step toward Njada raising her fists. The Nord woman also disarmed and raised her fists a cold smile on her face making her even more the opposite of the smaller stern faced woman before her. Njada threw the first punch, and was quickly knocked back by Desan's responding blow.

When Njada took a knee Desan wiped some blood off of her lip and offered her hand in aid. When Njada ignored the offer Desan turned more than happy to leave the proud woman on the cold stone to think about what had happened. When she heard a gasp she turned back however and without even needing to think responded to the metal object in Njada's hands.

"Zun Haal Viik."

The dagger clattered across the stone as Farkas stepped in faster than Desan had known he could move grabbing Njada by the wrist. Desan stood before them crossing her arms over her chest. Any signs of drunkenness was gone from her as Vilkas and Aela joined them having witnessed the brawl and the dagger being drawn. 

"Athis please gather Njada's personal effects from Jorrvaskr," Desan paused raising her hand to silence Njada who was trying to speak up in defence of her actions. "When you have everything please meet her at the stables."

"Yes Harbinger." He responded quickly as he turned to the mead hall. Honestly he seemed happy to be dismissed, he knew of only a few times Desan seemed so serious. None of those times had been particularly happy, each had only raised the death toll that went with her name.

"Harbinger I-"

"Njada Stonearm, you are no longer welcome in the halls of Jorrvaskr. As you tried to murder its Thane I would also suggest that you not return to Whiterun. I will provide you with enough gold for the carriage to take you wherever you would like to go." The septims giggled as she tossed a bag of coins at her feet.

Desan turned and walked off then retreating to Jorrvaskr not wanting to watch Farkas lead Njada to the gates. Her bed was calling to her, and it would be nice to have some peace and quiet. Having to kick someone out of the Companions was not something that she had expected to do at a celebration. If anyone had doubted that she took her position seriously this would change their mind hopefully. She would not take disrespect, and those who did disrespect her would have consequences. 

"All the Nords you spend time with have rubbed off on you, settling your problems with a brawl. You did the right thing though, there is no honor in pulling a knife on someone with their back turned." Vilkas caught the door following Desan inside as Athis passed them with a sack on his back.

"We will talk about it later Vilkas. Perhaps tomorrow morning we can have the circle meet. Right now I just want to go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really liked Njada very much and I have always felt that Desan would have kicked her right out of there.


	4. Saarebas

The fight had been bloody, the Arvaarad unit that had found the Valo-Kas had been brutal, efficient and talented. Kaaras could not be sure if anyone else was still alive, they had scattered in an attempt to break up the enemy to regroup later but they had been more numerous than originally thought. He had been captured while circling back around the camp to see if anyone else was in need of help.

Kaaras gave a grunt as he hit the table before him. The hands that had shoved him were firm on his back as another set firmly grasped one of his curved horns wrenching his head to the side. Had it not been for the heavy metal collar that had been clamped around his neck he would have sent them all reeling with a spell. The sound of a saw scraping across the horn was extremely unpleasant, not painful though except for when the horn was cut away and the teeth of the saw grazed his head. Even with the mask covering his eyes he could tell that the second one had been started on.

He could only shout at the people around him and thrash with his hands bound behind his back. His white hair was a mess where his braids had come loose in his struggles and his dark skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He threw his head back knocking his head into what he could only guess was the face of one of his attackers, freeing his second horn of his skull was worth it with with the cursing the assailant behind him was doing., he was not going down without a fight. Even with his limited knowledge of Qunlat he knew the man was cursing up a storm. 

A swift blow to his stomach was what he got in return. Kaaras fell to his knees groaning in pain, he did not stay down long however. Multiple hands grabbed him dragging him to his feet. He was struck again, and again. He was sure the final blow, which had clearly been a boot rather than a fist had broken a few ribs. 

"Saarebas," The voice was kinder than he expected and he was sure a female. "Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." It whispered warmly as he was tossed upon the table face up this time. 

"Fuck you and your Qun!"

Kaaras did not understand what was discussed next. It was about him however that was clear with all the 'Saarebas' that was getting thrown around. It was not until one hand clasped his forehead and another went under his jaw and forced it up did he start to worry again. He felt a sharp pain on the corner of his lower lip, he could not open his mouth to yell again however with the grip on his jaw being so strong and the needle moving through his upper lip all he could do was kick his legs.

"Kaaras ! Kaaras!" He could hear his name being called and tried to respond, he just had to let them know where he was.

"Kaaras!"

His amber eyes shot open and he jerked upright his hands gripping his staff tightly as he took a few deep ragged breaths looking back and forth confused. Where were the Arvaarad?

"Kaaras the fire is out, I don't know where my flint and steel is can you lend a hand or what?" It was Shokrakar's voice that had cut through the night pulling Kaaras out of his nightmare. 

He threw a fireball at the pile of sticks as he stood moving away from the campsite to compose himself. He was covered in a cold sweat and was sure that he must have looked like utter nug dung.

"You alright Adaar?" Sata-Kas had followed the younger mage away from the camp and leaned heavily against a tree.

"I will be fine thank you. I just had a nightmare about..."

"Being leashed to the Qun? You forget that you have told me about that dream before, you were much younger yes but still."

Kaaras did indeed remember that first nightmare. He had been young when his magic had first showed up, Shokrakar had known his parents however and had been more than happy to take him and put him in Sata-Kas' care. Sata-Kas had quickly become a second father, a much loved mentor, and the only person who would tell him of The Qun and Par Vollen.

Kaaras smiled slightly at Sata-Kas and ran his hand over his braids and sighed heavily. His horns were a tribute to the man beside him, most Tal-Vashoth proudly cut their horns. They wanted to be frightening, to look intimidating to those who would not leave the Qun. A Saarebas had their horns taken when they were bound, Sata-Kas had escaped before he lost his horns and refused to let them be touched since. Sata-Kas placed his hand on Kaaras' shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"If it makes you feel any better since you have been unleashed so long they would just kill you. You could have a demon crawling around in that empty head of yours for all they know."

Kaaras laughed at that and placed his hand on the older mage's shoulder and steered him back to camp. There was still a number of the company up and drinking. If anyone had missed the pair they did not say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun. The translated Qunari speach.


	5. Dragonborn.

Desan sat at the table a steaming cup of tea in her hands and a bowel of porridge on the table before her. So far no one had spoken to her about what had happened last night. Which was good, she was not all that interested in speaking to anyone with this headache she had. The simple clanking and smacking of the others eating breakfast was enough to make her consider retreating to her room for the rest of the day. Hiding under her covers all day would be great.

"Harbinger when are we leaving?"

"What is it Farkas?"

"You said that you would take me to fight a Dragon today when we met in the hall last night. Did you still wish to go Harbinger?"

Desan vaguely remembered running into one of the twins while on her way out to get some air the night before. She looked around the hall then nodded her head back to the yard where she was sure that Vilkas was out training. "Go and get your brother, he claims to have killed one of every creature in Skyrim as far as I know a Dragon has not joined that list. Aela is off on some hunt or I would say fetch her as well."

Farkas grinned like a child who had just been given a sweet roll and turned on his heel walking off. The others could manage without them for a day, and the last time that Desan and the twins had gone out together had been no fun trip. The trio bringing down a Dragon would be a lot of fun, Farkas had pouted a bit when she had shared her last tale of bringing down one of the beasts. She knew it was simply the fact that he had missed the chance to aid the guards at the watchtower as she had.

Draining the rest of her tea and giving the porridge a longing look before shoveling a few bites in her mouth she left the table to gather her gear. She retrieved her Nightingale Bow and her Glass war axe slinging her quiver across her back she walked outside to see snowflakes falling from a grey sky. She sighed as Farkas and Vilkas joined her as they walked she walked up to Breezehome and smiled, "I am going to get my armor and tell Lydia not to wait up. Head down to the stables I will meet you two there."

Soon enough Desan stood in her room her arms crossed as she gazed into her chest trying to decide which armor she should wear. She decided on her Nightingale armor after a bit of thinking, the hood and cloak should help against the cold. She opted to leave the mask off storing it in her pack alongside a blade that had been wrapped carefully in canvas. She checked her potions and tossed a few scrolls before pausing by Lydia's room, "I am going on a Dragon hunt with the twins. I should be back in a few days at the most."

"Yes my Thane, would you like me to accompany you as well?" The Housecarl was siting on her bed and sharpening her blade. She would have enjoyed the action, she had been on bed rest after taking a few nasty hits the last time she had gone out with Desan. Her sword arm still hurt to be honest, she was sick of simply sitting though.

"No, the three of us should be fine. If you want something to do I think the Jarl has put out another bounty."

"Good luck my Thane." Lydia called to the retreating elf. 

After meeting the twins at the stables they plotted their course on her map. She allowed Farkas to lead, he was the one who had heard about the most resent Dragon sighting, She followed him and Vilkas brought up the rear. They road close enough to speak but gave enough room to keep the horses from being irritated by one another. 

The snow showed no signs of letting up, it gave the sky an almost eerie glow. In the grey of everything they almost missed the path that veered up the mountain side. As they slowly made their way up the switchbacks Desan started to sing quietly to herself, Ragnar the Red was one of her favorite Nordic songs and it seemed to calm her horse. She had learned that Strun got a little antsy when they got close to a Dragon, it had been a early warning a few times when Desan had not been prepared to face a Dragon.

They left their horses and continued up a bit farther, even through snow the large red dragon were easy to see. Desan notched an arrow and took aim striking the beast with a sneak attack before it noticed them to kick off the battle. The Dragon took off with a roar that gave Desan a rush that she could only equate to her first transformation into a werewolf. With a large smile she took off running behind the beast with the twins flanking her. 

Desan struck the final blow against the beast, climbing upon its head and smashing her war axe against it's skull. She climbed off of it's head accepting the hand Vilkas offered to keep her steady. The twins backed away as Desan turned raising her arms slightly absorbing the Dragon's soul. She had almost forgotten that other people were not use to that happening, the shock had worn off for her rather quickly.

"So what did you think of-"

"Dovahkiin!"

"Alduin..." Desan could feel the color drain from her face as she stared at the large black dragon that was overhead. He must have known she was close to finding the scroll, she had the mages working on pinning down the location right now. They had narrowed it down a great deal and should have had a location any day now.

"Horvutah Nix Ul"

The shout struck Desan and at first she felt nothing. It was not what she had expected having seen the Dragon rain down a meteor shower when they had first met, if you could call the destruction of Helgan a meeting. Then the winds kicked up and the snow blew about her, she could barely see Alduin fly away. She could hear Vilkas calling her name as she stumbled, but he sounded worlds away. Feeling dizzy she fell to her knees, she closed her eyes her forehead touching the cool snow. "Vilkas...Farkas?"

The winds finally stopped and Vilkas rushed over to where he had last seen Desan.

"Harbinger? Harbinger! Desan where in Talos name are you?"

She had vanished without a trace.


	6. Vashoth

The trip had been a long one, getting the group together and ready after a long night of drinking had been like trying to heard a group of cats. Finally they had set out on their way with only a few lagging behind due to their hangovers. They gave even more space due to Kaariss reciting his newest poem, it was something about a dragon and a champion from the small amount that Kaaras was actually paying attention to. It had taken some time but most of what Kaariss said was a dull roar in the back of Kaaras' mind. It was not that he didn't like the would be poet, he could only deal with so many attempts to rhyme before he wanted to fall upon his own staff's blade.

The temple was impressive, old from what Kaaras had heard of it. The Hero of Ferelden had discovered it on one of her many quests, the Chantry had taken over not long after that. It was an stunning place, and the mountains were beautiful. Kaaras could get use to a place like this, maybe they would be able to stick around for a little while. Though the town of Haven did not seem like they needed, or could pay for a mercenary company's skills and time. Perhaps it was time for a vacation, the longer he thought on it the less likely he was to stick around however. The Templars likely would likely have a thing or two to say if an apostate Qunari was hanging around.

"You are our Sataari, alright Addar?" Shokrakar pointed ahead with her sword, "Kaariss and Ashaad Two will be along soon but I want you in that Temple now."

"Alright, I will see you lot shortly." Kaaras turned heading with a light jog up to the temple. As he took a corner he ran into a Chantry Sister, just about knocking her off her feet.

"Oh no I am so sorry about that." The small woman stooped grabbing her hat from the ground and then finally looked up to Kaariss her eyes going wide.

"It was all my fault Sister, I apologize. I was not looking where I was going and did not see you. Which is quite a shame with a face as lovely as your's."

The woman laughed and she smiled warmly, "I do need to apologize though, I did not mean to stare. It is just that I did not expect to see a Qunari here. May I ask what you are doing? Sir...?"

"Addar, Kaaras Addar. My Mercenary company is here to make sure things do not get rough in the peace talks. You will be seeing more of us, though most of them would rather not be referred to as Qunari Sister...?"

"Sister Emilia formerly of the Chantry in Denerim." Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked up to him. ''Why would your companions not wished to be called Qunari?"

"Well most of them are Tal-Vashoth, that means that they have left the Qun. I along with a few others are Vashoth, meaning that we were never a part of the Qun in the first place. My parents raised me away from all that. They had fled when they were young. It is really difficult to explain to an outsider. Basically the Qunari are the people who follow the religion, not our race as a people. Most use Qunari for the former and latter however. I mean how else would you describe a large horned man?"

"As a charmer apparently." She chuckled, "So if you do not follow the Qun then does that mean you worship the Maker?" Emilia asked walking with Kaaras towards the Temple. She still smiled up at him her tone warm and friendly as they chatted.

"All I know about the Chant is what I have heard walking past the Chantry of the town I happen to be in. I do not think they would let me inside even if I had wanted to learn more." He shrugged opening a door and holding it for her with a smile of his own.

"We are all the Maker's children Kaaras Addar. If you have the time later I would love to speak with you about the Maker and Andraste. No one should ever be turned away from the Maker's embrace simply because of how they look. Everyone deserves the chance to be brought to his side."

"That would be nice Sister Emilia. I will seek you out after the talks are done if things go well.." Kaaras smiled warmly and turned to head the opposite way. There were too few people were like her in this world. He was still thinking about the kindness of the Sister and how nice her smile was as he rounded a corner.

Such a shame he would not remember it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sataari- "First guy on the ground."


	7. Waking up in prison.

Desan groaned as she sat up rubbing her face with her hands. She looked down noting that her hands were tied together and she was in a cell.

She struggled to remember what had happened this time. The twins... Alduin... and then nothing. Floating? A green light.

Her head hurt far too much to fingure things out at this moment. Escape was more important anyway.

“I swore I was going to stop waking up in strange places like this. Where would the fun be in knowing where I am though?” She mused with a heavy sigh.

“This happen to you often then?” 

The voice came from outside the cell, it was a man’s though the person it belonged to did not look like any man that Desan had ever seen. He was large, with dark grey skinned and horned. Desan’s first thought was that he was a Dremora, but he did not look like and Dremora that she had ever seen either.

“Well there was the time I woke up after getting caught in an ambush that I still do not remember walking into, the time that I sort of killed the mark of an assassin’s guild so they kidnapped me when I was asleep, the this one time I got unfathomably drunk and woke up in a city that I had never even been in before,” She paused thinking, she felt like she had forgotten something, “Oh, and the time I came to naked in the forest. The last one was more my fault than the others though.”

Kaaras laughed looking in her direction the best he could restrained as he was, “Seems like you have lived an exciting life. Who are you?”

“Dessandra Rosemire, you call me Desan if you like. Who are you, and follow up question do you know where we are?”

“Kaaras Adaar, call me Kaaras or Adaar I am not picky. I have no idea where we are, the last thing I remember was heading out with my Mercenary company on a job. Do you really remember nothing either?”

For some reason bringing up Alduin and the Shout he had used on her seemed like a bad idea. The Shout had clearly transported her somewhere away from that mountain top, and that green light had brought her here. Here seemed to not be Tamriel judging by the looks of Kaaras, maybe some plane of Oblivion?

“I do not remember anything either. When I get us out of here though we will hopefully be able to figure it out.”

Desan upbraided the single plait she wore in her hair revealing a lock pick tucked within it. She scooted closer to the cell door and set to work on it.  
Kaaras watched the elven woman set to work on the lock. He wondered if she was Dalish, tanned skin, wild looking eyes, and what appeared to be a tattoo on her face. He had never seen armor like hers, black like a starless sky. She would hopefully be able to get them out of here. He would have to remember that hair trick, he was sure someone in the company could make use of it.

Desan stopped suddenly, “Be quiet. Someone is coming.” She whispered tucking the lock pick into her sleeve and scooting back in her cell she closed her eyes pretending that she was still unconscious. Kaaras dropped his head following suite.

Four men walked in drawing their swords surrounding Kaaras. He groaned wincing as his hand flared up with a green light.  
The door opened again two women walking into the cells as Kaaras looked down to his glowing hand. The women were both human he noted, and they also were strangers.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.’’ The dark haired woman barked as Kaaras stiffened pulling slightly on his restraints. “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” The woman continued as she circled harsh hazel eyes locked on him.

Kaaras shot a quick subtle to where Desan sat in her cell, though the red haired woman seemed to catch it. “The Elf was found in the same area as you. Do you know her, is she involved?”

Orlesian by her accent, kinder looking than the brunette. There was still a sharp danger to her, a hidden dagger tucked into a boot was what she reminded Kaaras of. More subtle than a sword at the throat like the brunette.

“You think that one of us are responsible for what happened? What on earth gave you that idea?” He looked from one woman to the next.

“Explain this!” The dark haired one grabbed his hand holding it up at his eye level. The mark sputtered to life gain and a stabbing pain shot through his palm.  
“I don’t know what it is.” He insisted his voice firm.

“What do you mean you don’t-“

“He said he does not know. Back off.” Desan barked suddenly in the front of her cell her eyes on the dark haired woman. She was not sure what it was but she had a good feeling about Kaaras, and she had learned to go with her gut.

“What do you remember? Anything you know may help.’’ The second woman spoke again, it seemed she had a bit more of a gentle touch.

“Running, I remember running from things. There was a woman, she helped to get me to safety.” He looked to Desan wondering if perhaps it had been the young elf woman he was sharing the prison with. She shrugged in response, she didn’t seem to remember anymore than he did.

The women stepped to the side, the red head left for one of their camps and then the dark haired woman approached Kaaras kneeling next to him.

“It would be easier for me to show you what has happened. Follow me.” Cassandra stood after uncuffing Kaaras.

“I am not going anywhere without Desan.” He said looking over to the elf who shot him a large grin.


	8. This shit is so weird.

Cassandra scoffed as she approached the cell that Desan sat in.

"So you two do know each other?" She asked

"It is amazing how much two people can bond when they are tossed into the same jail." Kaaras beamed as Cassandra opened the cell allowing Desan to follow.

"Thanks you...?" Desan raised an eyebrow realizing she did not have the other woman's name.

"Seeker Pentaghast." Was the curt response as they were lead from the prison.

The elf could not help but laugh, the last time she had been imprisoned she made no friends. She in fact had killed everyone in that Divines forsaken place and made a friend of the Silverbloods. Still having Kaaras on her side could not hurt.

Following the dark haired woman lead them up to a temple of some sort. No shrines to the Divines though Desan noticed, only cementing the concern over just where in Oblivion she had ended up. Stepping outside she raised her bound hands to her eyes looking to the green tear in the sky. She had seen a lot of things that were pretty bad, this pretty much took the sweetroll however. Kaaras suddenly fell to his knees and Desan turned to him concern clear on her face.

"It is the Mark, as the Breach grows so does the mark on your hand." Cassandra explained looking over her shoulder to the hole in the sky.

"So we hurry and stop the Breach then." Desan said with a sharp nod. She was already expected to save one world, why not take stab at a second. She pulled Kaaras to his feet and the trio took off. People stared as they made their way through the town, apparently people were already convinced that Kaaras was to blame for what happened. Desan prided herself on reading people however and Kaaras seemed good to her, she did not believe he was capable of doing something like this.

Their rush to get to the forward camp was delayed when the bridge beneath them gave out. As if that was not bad enough demons (that was what The Seeker had called them) appeared. The demons that they fought went down rather easily, especially with the weapons and aid from Kaaras and Desan to back the Seeker up.

"Drop your weapons now." Cassandra demanded turning to the pair with her sword drawn in an aggressive manner.

"Are you going to make me?" Desan had an arrow readied but aimed at the floor currently.

"Ladies, while I do enjoy a good cat fight as much as the next man. There are more pressing matters however," Kaaras stepped between them arms held passively at his sides. He dropped the staff into the snow seeming to pacify the Seeker.

Desan slung bow across her back passing Kaaras and the Seeker heading up the hill. The trio walked in silence only speaking after another skirmish with the demons. The Seeker had blocked a bow that most definitely would have done some damage to Desan getting a begrudging thanks from the elf.

"We have to hurry, you can hear them fighting." The Seeker ran up some stone steps with Kaaras hot on her heels.

"Who is fighting?"

The question was answered for him as they approached a small tear, demons and soldiers. There was an elf and... a small man? Desan's brows furrowed as she noticed him. He seemed to be quite skilled with his crossbow, the Elf was a mage it seemed as he was throwing spells at the demons.

Desan hung back as Kaaras and Solas worked to seal the Rift. The elf and small man joined their merry band and they went on their way. Desan could not help but closely watch both men, Solas was not like any elf she had ever met and Varric was not exactly a familiar sight either.

Desan laughed to herself shaking her head, "This shit is so weird." 

"Huh, I like that. Mind if I use something like that sometime in my writing?" Varric said with a grin.

"If you would like to." Desan could not hide the confusion in her tone as the forward camp came into view.


	9. Meanwhile in Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short + Long wait = So Sorry

"What do you mean the Harbinger is _gone_?"

Aela's voice filled the Underforge her as she rose from the Hircine totem she had been meditating on turning to face Farkas and Vilkas. The woman could use that tone her voice carried now to make a Giant feel as big as a Riekling. It sure made the twins feel small, only adding to the guilt they already carried even though that was far from her intention.

"She is just gone Aela. We went to kill a Dragon and after we beat the beast a second one appeared, it... did something a _spell_ or whatever those shouts are and she vanished into thin air. We searched for hours around the Mountain but she is gone."

Vilkas sounded exhausted, and both of the twins looked like they had gone a few rounds with a cave bear. Neither was happy that under their watch Desan had vanished, not to say that the Harbinger needed to be watched over she was a capable woman and could take care of herself. When you fought alongside your Shield Siblings the whole point was that someone was watching your back. You did not fight alone when you were a Companion.

"A second Dragon?"

Aela ran a hand into her long red hair thinking about what this could mean. Dragons, Desan was more suited for dealing with Dragons than she was. She was more educated on the lore, and the fact that a dragon would stay dead when Desan killed it helped too. Aela had seen the tiny elf jump onto a dragons head and back them with an axe until it died, she was an expert at hiding her fear of the things if she feared them at all.

"The big black one called Alduin. The Greybeards know Dragons, we should ask them."

Normally Aela would have teased Farkas for looking so deep in thought, she would have called him 'Icebrain' or some other name but he had a very good point. The Greybeards knew Dragons, knew how their magic shouts worked, and they knew Desan. They were teaching her how to shout, how to use the Dragon blood within her. They were the most likely to be able to help them. Aela looked to Vilkas who nodded in agreement. 

"I will go speak to Farengar and see if he can be of any help, then head to Desan's house in Riften. She spent a lot of time there, maybe some of her notes are there she was looking into a way to defeat Alduin. Farkas you to to the college- no arguments. Desan has been spending a lot of time there lately as well, they should have the books and people there who have been helping her. Bring what you can to High Hrothgar, Vilkas you start heading there _immediately_. Tell them what you know, Farkas and I will join you with the information we recover."

Farkas gave a snort and shook his head. He would go for Desan but he was not fond of the college, even less fond of the people who lived and worked there. Desan had been working closely with the Mages though that was true. She was looking for an Elder Scroll, needed it desperately if her sleep talking on their last trip had been any indication.

"Do we tell anyone else what has happened? The Jarl, or Lydia?"

"Just the Jarl. It is best that it not get out that she is gone. Can you imagine the panic that it would cause? A world eating Dragon and no one able to stop it, the fewer people that know the better. No to mention the fact that her being around sends bandits running for the hills there would be more raids if they knew she was gone."

Aela crossed her arms her eyes moving from one twin to the other. They were going to close ranks and deal with this as quickly as they could. They simply had to, who else was capable enough to find Desan?.

Desan had done so much for all of them. She was a special woman, and if they could not get her back Aela did not know what they would do. The world with no Dragonborn was one thing, but there was so much more to Desan than just that.

"We should tell the others to take on the bounties the Jarl has issued while we are gone if they want work." 

Vilkas knew that sitting still was not something that many of their band could do for long. It was better to keep them busy and then call them to arms if they needed the extra help.

"Agreed. We should get our things, we have a long road ahead of us."

Aela watched the twins leave and turned to look back around their secret meeting place. She thought of the first time Desan was brought here touching the large stone basin beside her. She had recognized her even as a wolf, smiling as though Skjor had told a joke when he had asked if she had still known her. She had not been afraid even then, looking to Aela with the same admiration and respect that she had before. She had taken to the wolf's blood well, Aela still could not understand why she had decided to strip the blessing away. They had discussed Aela sharing the gift again, but Desan was unsure. Something about other Daedric Prince and Desan not wanting to have her soul fought for was keeping her from committing thought. Desan was not going into details.

Desan would need to be found for that to happen though.


	10. The Huntress and the Theif

Aela had broken five lockpicks trying to get into Honeyside before she was able to get the door open. She did not know how Desan made it look so easy, Desan could drop to a knee and be inside in seconds. Chests, doors, trap triggers nothing could hold against her. The moons shone brightly overhead as Aela entered the house shutting the door behind her. Finally drawing herself up to her full height having snuck through the town after the Jarl's Steward refused to allow Aela entrance into Honeyside.

Looking around Aela quickly set about looking for any of Desan's notes or her books on Dragons and the like. Standing there Aela could not help but think that even here in this one home Desan had more books than the whole of Jorrvaskr. She could almost see Desan sitting there one leg tucked under her reading with a steaming tea sitting beside her. It sent a pang of pain though her chest. What if she never saw Desan again? Desan was important to her as all her Shield Siblings were, but she felt a certain kinship with Desan that she did not share with anyone else.

"Here I thought the brave and mighty Companions were above breaking and entering."

Aela spun to face the man who had come up from the basement her hand falling to the hilt of her sword.

"Easy there Lass. Desan had a shipment of Alchemy ingredients come in. I was just putting them down in the lab. Brynjolf, at your service."

Aela looked the man over carefully, he had a dagger but did not seem like he would be a threat to her. She could cut him down easily if it came to that with no armor and only the tiny blade.

"You know Desan?"

She kept her hand on the hilt of her blade leaning back against the nearby table as she watched the man.

"Aye. You could even go as far as to say I was her first friend in Riften. Where is the Lass? I had to pay her courier, she owes me twenty Septims."

Aela flinched ever so slightly when the man asked about Desan. As neutral as she tried to keep her expression Brynjolf was an expert at reading people and he could tell something was wrong. By the Eight what had Desan managed to get herself into this time?

"Desan is busy, she wanted me to get some of her things."

The woman was lying to him, Brynjolf could tell. If the fact that she did not know where Desan's hidden key was were not enough the woman was not the best liar. Brynjolf could spin the yarn into something that the Jarls would fight over and have started with utter skeever shit. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"No, she did not. Care to try again Lass?"

The silence between them was heavy both watched the other carefully. Aela watched with the eyes of a hunter who had closed in on their prey, Brynjolf like he had a mark that was about to turn violent.

"Desan needs these things. So if you do not mind I will be collecting these and going."

A half truth if that, now they were getting somewhere.

"Going where? Perhaps I should tag along so I can speak to Desan."

Brynjolf flashed his most charming smile crossing his arms over his broad chest as he watched Aela gather up some of the papers and books that lay on the table and nearby bookshelf. She glared in return with a look that would have sent most people fleeing from the room.

"No."

"You intend to stop me how exactly? Skyrim is a free country, I am able to go wherever I want. Desan is my friend Lass and if she is in trouble the gates of Oblivion could open and I would not hesitate to walk through if it would help her."

Aela was a bit shocked by what he said, and something in his tone made her believe him. Desan just had that sort of effect on people she knew, they would follow her anywhere.

"High Hrothgar. Be ready by the time I am done getting what I need we will meet a the main gate."

The woman did not look up from her work, packing up what looked to be mostly Desan's notes. Brynjolf's smile only grew and he gave a nod turning and walking out of the door. The orphans were running around playing a game of tag and he waved them over.

"If a grumpy looking woman leaves Desan's house before you see me come make sure I know."

He pressed a piece of gold into each one of their dirty little hands and turned on his heel to gather his gear.

Brynjolf settled on his Nightingale gear leaving the cape and mask off for now. His balades had been sharpened and were ready on his hips, food and other necessities stowed within his pack. He returned quickly waiting outside Honeyside. The children had not seen the woman leave so there was not a good chance of her sneaking off without him.

When she exited Honeyside Aela looked both surprised and somewhat disappointed that Brynjolf was standing there in front of her eating a sweetroll watching the clouds roll by. She gave a heavy sigh and turned walking past him letting him follow behind if he waned to. She was no babysitter let the man do as he pleased, if he ended up a threat to the mission to find Desan she would end him. Simple as that.

They exited the gates and Brynjolf walked to the stables a brief exchange of words and he was supplied with a horse. Aela had already mounted her horse and was down the road in that short time. Brynjolf set after her sending the horse into a trot.

"You do know you never introduced yourself Lass."

"Aela."

Oof, this was going to be a very long ride if she had an attitude like that the whole way Brynjolf could not help but think.


	11. Two Nords a Dunmer and a Khajiit walk across Skyrim... sounds like a bad joke.

Farkas stood stoically in the near the door his arms crossed over his chest as the mages readied themselves for the trip to High Hrothgar. 

"J'zargo is ready first. Once again J'zargo has bested his fellow apprentices."

Farkas' eyes flicked to the Khajiit who approached packed and ready to go. Farkas gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. He had come to the Mage's College for help and was being sent off with apprentices. The Archmage said that there was little the college could do to help, and so the apprentices had volunteered their services. Unsurprisingly Desan had helped all of them in one way or another, so they wanted to help her in return.

"How many times do you have to be told that not everything is a competition?"

Onmund spoke up joining the two of them with a sigh. 

"Brelyna will meet us over the bridge she said, she has to take care of something before we go."

Farkas gave a nod and turned heading out of the quarters. It was snowing in the courtyard something that made Farkas frown ever so slightly when he noticed it.

_I love fresh snow. It is just so.... clean. It makes everything look so untouched like it is all brand new and you are the first person there._

Desan had told him that when they were leaving a cave they had spent the night in. It had snowed overnight, coating the ground in white. Desan had simply remained at the mouth of the cave for a moment looking out at the snow. Desan was always appreciative of the views Skyrim had to offer.

They had to find her.

"When will J'zargo be told where we are going?"

"When we are all here."

Farkas started to walk again quickly making his way through the courtyard and to the bridge. He had bought supplies on his way in, not sure if the shopkeeper would sell to him when he had mages in tow. 

They waited at the bridge for nearly fifteen minutes before a Dunmer woman ran across the bridge skidding to a stop by the trio.

"I am sorry I am late. I..."

Brelyna had worn a smile and was going to explain further as to what had caused the delay but a sharp glare from Farkas had made her fall silent.

"We are heading to High Hrothgar. Magic may be needed, that is why you lot are coming."

Farkas turned and started to walk away motioning for the mages to follow.

"That is all the information we get?"

Farkas heard the Dunmer whispering to the other two.

Farkas paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"It is for Desan. What more do you need to know?"

The tall dark haired man stared at the woman his eyes cold. He stood there silent for a moment until Brelyna looked away.

"Nothing. Sorry."

Farkas gave a nod and they went on their way again.

Farkas could not help but envy his brother and Aela. They likely were having a far easier time.


	12. The Greybeards

Vilkas slammed his fist into the large door again. Honestly he was about to pull out his axe and start hacking the damn thing down.

"Desan. The Dragonborn is gone! She is in trouble and you old fucks are likely the only ones who can help get her back!"

_**"Open. The. Door!"** _

Each word was accompanied by a slam of Vilkas' fist into the wood as he huffed.

The door to High Hrothgar creaked open and Vilkas swept in. Snow clinging to his dark hair and thick cloak. A storm had hounded him the whole way up the Seven Thousand Steps. He had almost lost his way in the blowing snow more than once. 

"The Dragonborn is gone you say?"

Vilkas turned to look at the man who spoke. Older man with ironically a grey beard.

"Yes. She vanished into thin air. A dragon did it, Alduin."

The Greybeards looked to one another worry clear on each of their wrinkled faces.

"You are sure?"

"I am positive. We went Dragon hunting, Desan my brother and I. We slew the beast and Alduin showed up. It... said something to Desan. The snow kicked into a blizzard and when it cleared Desan was gone."

"Most disturbing. Do you recall what Alduin said?"

"What?"

Vilkas' brow furrowed, he had not really thought about what the Dragon had said.

"It is important, if you can remember what Shout Alduin used then maybe we can figure out what happened."

Arngeir gestured for Vilkas to follow bringing him to a table and some chairs so they could sit while they talked.

"I am Arngeir, I have been tutoring Desan in the way of the Voice. Are you aware of what a Dragon's Shout is?"

"Vilkas." The introduction was short and sweet. "Desan said it is like a spell."

"It is very much like a spell. Words are magic in the Dragon Tongue, speaking 'Fire' will create fire. Now think Vilkas, what did Alduin shout at Desan?"

"Something like Hortah Nox Ooll... Horvta Nix Ool?"

Vilkas slid a hand into his hair trying to remember what it was exactly Alduin had said. He did not understand the Dragon Tongue though so the exact words were lost on him.

"Horvutah Nix Ul?"

"Yes! Yes that exactly."

"Hmm most troubling. Allow me to speak with the others a moment."

Arngeir stood and left Vilkas sitting at the small table more relived than he had been in days.


	13. Forward Camp

"It is only fair that if they will be fighting for us we return their things."

"Fighting for us? They both should be in chains while awaiting trial for the Divine!"

Leliana was arguing with a man in robes as the group approached. Cassandra's face contorted into a sneer as she shook her head taking long quick steps to put herself at the front of the group.

"Grand Chancellor Roderick."

Cassandra crossed her arms as she coldly greeted the man. The statuesque brunette staring down at the older man.

"Seeker. These two need to be taken to Val Royeaux for a trial immediately. We also need to call a full retreat."

"Are you in charge?"

Desan stepped forward eyeing the old man. If looks could kill Desan would have been on the ground instantly.

"No."

Cassandra and Leliana responded at the same time causing Roderick to start sputtering.

"As grandmaster of the Chantry-"

"As the Right and Left Hands of the Divine we have decided to attempt to seal the breach. With the prisoners help."

Leliana turned handing Desan her bow and quiver as well as her axe and her bag. Peeking in she saw that her sword was still carefully wrapped. Desans head tilted to one side thoughtfully as she pulled on the mask of her armor and cloak. She heard a low whistle and turned seeing Varric looking her over.

"That is some impressive armor. Never seen anything like it. Where did you find something like that?"

The tight black leather only left the tips of her fingers exposed, even her eyes looked different outfitted in the full set.

"I found the armor in an ancient underground temple."

Desan smiled beneath her mask, it was not really a lie. She had been given the armor rather than find it of course but she had still been given it in an temple that lay underground.

Desan looked to Adaar who was twirling his staff, damn thing was as tall as Desan if not a bit taller.

"Now we must decide if we will go charge with the soldiers or take the mountain path."

Cassandra looked to Adaar who simply stared back.

"You are asking me? Why?"

"The mark on your hand is what can close Rifts and possibly the Breach. Like it or not you are involved."

Adaar stared his jaw slightly loosened shaking his head. He cast a sideways glance to Desan who gave a slight shrug.

"Are you more comfortable charging as a group, boots on the ground or would you rather take advantage of a distraction?"

Desan would not tell Adaar what he should do, but she would help him if she could. It was more than she got. Being Dragonborn was trial by fire, sink or swim. She had little to no help and what help she did have she was more than grateful for.

"I..." Adaar drew a deep breath and nodded his head. He had to sound more confident. "I want to charge with the Soldiers."


	14. Charge.

"All this snow. Pff almost makes me miss burning cites."

"I like the snow actually."

Adaar commented tilting his head up to the sky.

Desan smirked but restrained herself from making a comment on why it was likely different for the two of them. Adaar was a giant, even to Desan who had spent times among the Nords and occasional High Elf. Varric was... smaller, snow that was deep to him was likely nothing to Adaar. As a Bosmer in Skyrim Desan had become used to being the smallest person in a room. It was actually kind of nice for that to not be the case for once.

"I got to say the whole mask thing is creepy. No expression just creepy darkness and it does weird shit to your eyes."

"Intimidation tactic."

"Against demons?"

Desan shrugged any comment that she may have made cut short by the sounds of battle.

Adaar turned to the group and Desan was pleased to see that he looked far more confident. He had been battle tested, apparently far more used to battle than the decision making.

"You any good with that? Or should you hang back with your bow?"

He nodded to the axe on Desan's hip drawing a mirthful laugh from the elven woman.

"It is not just for show Adaar."

Desan pulled the glass war axe giving it a twirl.

"Okay. Cassandra, Desan go up the middle. Varric, Solas, and I will hang back a bit pick off some of the demons from a distance."

Desan gave a nod, Cassandra had proven herself to be a decent fighter and already there was a begrudging sort of respect between them. A warrior could respect the skill of another fighter while not particularly liking the other person.

It was not an extremely trying fight, not with the soldiers supplemented with the five able bodies. It was just a matter of keeping the demons off Adaar while he worked on the rift.

"Lady Cassandra you managed to close the Rift."

A tall man approached, a blonde outfitted well and armed.

"There is no need to congratulate me Commander, this was the prisoner... Adaar's work."

The man looked to Adaar a stern expression on his face.

"Hmm. Well I hope they are right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here."

"They are."

Desan strolled forward looking to Adaar who seemed ready to simply not defend himself. Desan prided herself on being a good judge of character, and despite his odd appearance Desan had a good feeling about Adaar.

"I hope you are right."

Desan gave a small nod, she knew that their world depended on Adaar. Her own world depended on her. Having the Faith of people was difficult, especially when they were not 'your people'. From what Desan could tell Adaar was a foreigner here, much like she was in Skyrim.

"The way to the Temple should be clear. Maker watch over you all."

The Commander walked off stopping to help an injured soldier supporting the man's weight. The Commander's arm was around the man's waist pulling the man's arm over his broad shoulders. Desan smiled slightly, a good man Desan noted. 

"We should move on."

Cassandra started on again with the group on her heels.

"You know I take it back about the creepy factor of your armor. The whole black silhouette on the snow? Cape flapping in the wind, the way you spin and dip? It looks very epic."

Desan laughed looking to Varric with a chuckle.

"I am glad you approve."

"It is indeed impressive armor, like forged midnight."

Desan looked to Solas glad that the mask concealed her face. Her expression was a mix of shock and suspicion. It was odd to her that the elf was using the exact words that the Hold Guards sometimes did to describe the Nightingale armor. 

"Thank you. Though perhaps we should focus on the task at hand more than my armor."

"Indeed. We must ready ourselves and pray to the Maker that we will be able to seal the Breach."

Cassandra chimed in her hand falling to the hilt of her sword. Her expression was grim her gaze fixed firmly ahead.

"This is it, where they found the two of you. The Temple of Sacred Ashes."


	15. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

Desan had seen many disturbing things in her life, as Varric would put it there had been plenty of 'weird shit' in Skyrim. This was still something that would linger in her thoughts. And she had once been in the head of a dead Emperor with the Daedric Prince of Madness. 

"Damn."

Adaar looked at one of the bodies, burnt and frozen in what had likely been their final moments. 

"Can any of them be identified? They deserve proper burials."

Adaar's eyes darted from body to body, he did not see any with horns or the nubs of horns. Perhaps most of the company had been clear of the blast?

Adaar felt a gentle touch to his arm and looked down to see Desan had moved to his side. Her head was bowed Adaar was still for a moment the somber waves coming off Desan making him think she was praying.

_Come to me, Arkay, for without you, there is neither breath nor beginning, nor can any man live, love, or learn without the spark of your spirit._

Desan's lips moved in prayer silently her head bowed. It was quick, a small verse she remembered hearing before from a Priest of Arkay. All she could offer really in words, her actions though, her actions would bring justice for the dead here if it was the only thing she did while in this world.

A light pat to Adaar's arm and gave a nod into the ruins.

"How about we go kick the ass of a magic hole in the sky?"

Adaar managed a smile at that and nodded.

"I am not sure if I can even reach it."

Desan put a hand on her hip.

"You could stand on my shoulders?"

A deep low chuckle passed his lips as they strolled forward to a balcony looking up at the Breach.

"I would snap you in half like kindling."

"I am sturdier than I look."

Leliana approached pointing off to the side. The Temple was in ruins but that did not mean they could not navigate it. 

"Should we head down this way we can reach the courtyard."

Desan could not help but notice that Leliana was armed now, a small number of troops with her. It was a bit of a disappointment that the Commander was not here as well. Likely he was taking care of his men however as well as covering their back.

As they walked deeper into the ruins odd red stones began to protrude from the ground.

"That is Red Lyrium Seeker."

Desan peeked over her shoulder back at Varric.

Lyrium?

Desan reached out a hand to touch the stone only to have Varric grab her wrist and pull it away.

"You do not want to do that. Stuff is pure evil, makes you go mad if you are around it enough."

"Thank you."

Desan drew her hand back but continued to eyes the stone. She could feel the Magicka rolling off of it, but it felt wrong. The College would have loved to get a sample of this. She wondered if maybe if she ever was able to go home she would bring a small piece back.

"I do not understand what this shit is doing here."

"The magic that created the Breach could have pulled lyrium up from beneath the Temple I suppose."

Desan would leave Solas and Varric to ponder the hows of this... lyrium. She was busy mentally preparing for the closing of the Breach, Desan had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Things were never simple. Go into this cave and get this thing, oh guess what it is full of Necromancers who want the thing too. Yay.

"Bring forth the sacrifice."

Desan's head shot up, her hand falling to the haft of her axe.

"Where is that coming from?"

Cassandra looked sharply to Solas her brow furrowed. The next echoing voice made her face pale.

"The Divine!"

"Echoes, from the fade. The Breach must be causing them."

The bald elf tapped his chin thoughtfully looking up at the Breach.

The sound of Adaar's voice drew stares. 

"Hey I do not remember anything."

Adaar held his hands up in front of his chest defensively. He turned on his heel jumping down into the courtyard followed immediately by Desan.

"For what it is worth I believe you."

It was a low whisper, just for him before the others joined them.

With that Adaar strolled forward hand stretched to the sky. Open the door properly and slam it shut, easy enough.

There was a loud crackle and low chuckle, a large beast appearing in a flash of lightning.

"Pride Demon!"

Things were never simple.


	16. Pride Demon

The Pride Demon was big. Not dragon big but still big.

Desan closed her eyes focusing on the blessing Nocturnal had given her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and slid into a crouch in an instant the Shadowcloak of Nocturnal engulfed her and she flickered out of sight. She came back into view behind the demon losing her arrow at the beast before she crouched and vanished again. She was tempted to shout the creature down, it would definitely make things easier. Using such a power here seemed a bad idea. How would the grumpy Seeker react to Desan's Thu'um? The others were a question as well yes but Cassandra seemed the one she least would want to cross.

A fireball shooting past her head made her cast a glance over her shoulder. 

Adaar too. The grey behemoth had an easy smile and seemed flirty but there was more to him than that. He was quite the fighter, putting that staff in his hand had awakened some sort of beast. 

For a time Desan fell back near Adaar covering him as he disrupted the Breach. The demons had a connection to the Breach and its Rifts. This Pride demon had some sort of natural shield that was attached to the Breach. All they could do was wait for Adaar to point his hand to the sky and wiggle his fingers, or whatever it was that he did when it came to the magic mark on his hand. Given her work with the Collage Desan could not help but be curious, perhaps Adaar would allow her to take a look at it when things settled down.

A whip like lightning strike aimed by the demon caught Desan in the chest knocking her off her feet. Winded she lay on her back a low groan of pain leaving her lips.

If things calmed down.

Cassandra stepped in front of Desan shield raised as the elf staggered to her feet. A pang went through her heart when Cassandra looked over her shoulder back at Desan only returning to the fray when Desan gave a cut nod to indicate she was still able to fight. She missed her companions. What had the Shout done to the Twins? She could almost see Aela in the place of Cassandra standing before her ready to take a blow for her Shield-Sister with a very similar stern look in her eyes.

The Pride demon dropped to its knees and Desan pressed the attack rapidly firing arrows at the creature. 

"Now! Seal the Rift!"

Cassandra's gaze dropped from the sky to Adaar. He met her gaze for only one second before raising his hand.

"Do it."

Adaar's face twisted into a grimace of concentration as he focused on the Rift. It was hard to believe that he had only done this twice before as smoothly as things were going. A bright flash made Desan raise her arm to shield her eye causing her to lose sight of Adaar for moment. When she lowered her arm she saw Adaar crumpled on the ground. She sprinted over to him grunting with effort as she rolled Adaar onto his back.

Damn he was heavy.

"Adaar? Addar can you hear me?"

Desan leaned over checking for his breathing and his heart. Both were steady and strong. 

"Is he hurt?"

Cassandra knelt beside Desan as Desan pulled off her mask and tossed her hood back.

"i do not know it must have been the Mark and the Rift."

Desan took Adaar's large hand and lifted it looking at the Mark. It did not seem like it was growing anymore.

"The Breach is not sealed, but it is stable. The Mark seems so as well."

Solas peered up at the sky then down to Adaar.

"We need to get him back to Haven."

Cassandra rose looking from side to side assessing the situation.

"We will need a cart and horses. There is no way that we will be moving Adaar easily."

Desan carefully laid his arm down in the dirt as she too began to look over the area. 

"We will have them shortly."

Leliana joined the group with a wave of her hand dismissing one of her archers.

Desan removed her cloak carefully sliding it under Adaar's head. The least she could do was make him a bit more comfortable while he was out.

"Any idea on how exactly we are going to get him into the cart?"

Varric rubbed the scruff along his jaw as he looked their group over.

"If we all work together then it should not be too hard."

Varric chuckled at Desan's suggestion.

"I think we will need to get Curly and some soldiers. Qunari are not known for being small and lightweight."

Leliana nodded.

"The Commander will come."

Desan's ears perked at the mention of the Commander and she looked to the entrance of the temple.


	17. So Rises the Herald

Adaar normally would have been very pleased to wake finding a pretty elf slipping into his room. This one however seemed fearful, and brought a request for his presence out of his very comfy bed. He paused for a moment wondering how he had been moved here The last thing that he had remembered was being at the Temple and trying to seal the Breach. He stepped outside watching his breath fog in the air.

Green still danced across the sky still. It looked like he had failed.

"Defransdim!"

Adaar was use to being stared at, it was common for a Qunari to get stares. This was different though it made him a bit uneasy.

"It is the Herald."

"The Herald of Andraste!"

Addar smiled and half raised a hand in a wave as he moved through the crowd. This was weird as shit. He too long strides as he headed to the Chantry wanting an explanation as quickly as possible. He was surprised by how empty the Chantry was. As he approached a door he could hear arguing. That Chancellor Roderick and Cassandra were having a heated conversation. About Adaar and Desan it seemed.

Adaar looked around the empty hall, where was Desan? Given her fiery attitude it did not seem she was the type who would be simply sitting there listening to Roderick acting like an ass. Had they detained her again?

The door opened with a bang as the wood contacted the door behind it. He entered a bit forcefully a quick gaze showing that Desan was indeed not in the room.

"Where is Desan?"

Adaar looked to Cassandra his eyes locked on her a bit of anger to his tone. If after all she had done to help they just tossed her back into a cell he would be furious.

"Yes Seeker. Where is our second prisoner? They must both be taken to Val Royeaux immediately for judgement in their parts in the death of the Divine."

Cassandra looked like she wanted to knock the Chancellor's teeth out just as badly as Adaar did.

"Lady Rosemire has been exploring Haven, presently I do not know where she is."

Adaar gave a nod releasing a breath a that he had not realized he was holding.

"I hope that you will both remain in Haven Herald, we will need all the help that we can get closing the Rift."

"Your Prisoners already tried and failed to seal the Breach. I want them both in chains and brought before the Chantery."

Adaar pressed his lips into a thin line shaking his head. 

"I did what I could."

He spoke to Cassandra and Leliana rather than the Chancellor.

"We are aware Adaar."

The redhead seemed far calmer than Cassandra. 

"Chancellor someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, and it was not Adaar. The Breach remains and his mark is the only hope for closing it."

"That is not for you to decide! You do not have the authority."

Cassandra slammed a book onto the table and advanced on the Chancellor poking him in the chest.

"This is a writ from the Divine granting us the authority. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition of old reborn. _We_ will close the Breach. _We_ will find those responsible, and _we_ will restore order with or without you Chancellor."

The man tried to put on a brave face but turned and fled. 

Adaar rubbed the base of one of his horns and looked back to Cassandra.

"What is the Inquisition of old exactly?"

"An order, one that predates the Chantry. A group who banded together and restored order in a world gone mad."

Cassandra nodded and continued Leliana's thought.

"They eventually laid down their banners and become the Templar order. The Templar's have lost their way however so we must be the ones to make the world right again. It is not an ideal time, we have no troops, no support from the Chantry and no leader, but it must be done."

"I am in."

Adaar nodded with a smile.

"You are in? Just like that?"

Cassandra seemed surprised.

"I want to make the world right. If being a part of this Inquisition will make that happen then I am in."

Cassandra gave an approving smile.

"Then we shall begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defransdim = Qunlat for Male genitals.


	18. Greatness thrust into your lap sucks

Adaar had listened to the plan they needed to go meet a Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands. She apparently had information that could be helpful. The templars and mages were also causing trouble in the area. Stopping them would be a good thing after the failure with the Breach.

"Desan? Desan?"

Adaar looked around the tents and people running around Haven. Seeing a familiar face he strolled over to Varric.

"Herald. Good to see you on your feet."

"Good to be on them."

"Now that the grumpy Seeker is not breathing down your neck... how are you?"

"I am feeling pretty shitty. Lots of people died and we have nothing to show for it."

"Now that is not your fault. You did what you could, and we do not have nothing to show for it. Chuckles has been working on a plan."

"Chuckles?"

"Bald elf."

"Ahh. What's he got?"

"Magic. Which is not the strong suit of dwarves. You would need to ask him."

"Right. Now, have you seen Desan?"

"She was heading down to the troops last I saw. Ask Curly."

"Great. No nickname for her?"

"Not yet. Working on it."

Adaar gave a nod and started down the steps out the gate. 

Desan was talking with Cullen.

"I am glad to see to it that our archers all hear your suggestions. With any luck some of your skill with a bow will pass onto them."

"Well if you would like for me to give any lessons I will be happy to run drills. One of my teachers had a course that worked on speed as well as aim. I am sure I could get something similar set up."

"That would be a good idea."

"Oh, I meant to ask that soldier that you were helping before the temple and demon. Is he well?"

"Harper? He is recovering well. Thank you for asking Lady Rosemire."

"Desan please. That is good he was in my thoughts."

"Really? I do not recall you meeting."

"He was hurt getting Adaar and the rest of us where we needed to be. I did not need to know him to have hopes he would be well. I am sure that you know how it is Commander."

"I do. Some of our people I do not know as well a I would like. Yet I worry for the, and please call me Cullen."

Desan smiled gently and nodded.

"Good to see everyone is getting along now."

Adaar was met with a large grin from Desan.

"Herald."

Desan saw the look in Adaar's eyes when Cullen greeted him. She imagined that he was feeling something like she had when the whole Dragonborn thing fell into her lap. She still felt it at times.

Overwhelmed.

"I am going to borrow Adaar for a bit. Come on big guy, I will talk with you more later Cullen."

Adaar found himself sitting at the end of an abandoned dock on the frozen lake Desan by his side.

"So Herald huh?"

Adaar sighed his hands coming up to rub his face one sliding up to scratch at the base of his horn.

"A Qunari Herald of Andraste. Who thought that was a good idea?"

Desan smiled nodding gently. The black of her nightingale armor contrasting heavily against the snow around them.

"I understand how you feel."

Desan ignored the eyebrow raise and skeptical look Adaar shot her.

"I am part of a band of fighters called the Companions. The role of leader was sort of thrust upon me, it is a lot to take in. I get it."

"Mercenary leader, Herald of a religion that hates you for existing."

Adaar shifted his hands palms up as if weighing the two scenarios.

"Do not really think they are that similar."

Desan could not help but agree. No taking up the Nordic Dragonborn title was more along with what Adaar was going through. She was however not quite ready to talk about the whole coming from another realm yet.

"A lot of people counted on me, it was sudden, and as an elf people did not expect it to fall to me. It is more similar than you think. So what I am saying is if you ever need to talk about anything I am here to listen. No judgements."

"Even if what I feel is like locking myself in my cabin and never coming out?"

"Even if that is how you feel. Which I doubt is true."

Adaar gave a heavy sigh.

"Even if I said I do not think I can do this?"

"Even then."

"Even if I have to ask for you to help in a matter that I have no right to involve you in?"

"If you do not think you can do this what sort of friend would I be to make you go it alone?"

Adaar smiled.

"Friend?"

"If you would like."

Desan was on her feet quicker than Adaar could notice looking to her offered hand. He stood before taking her much smaller hand into his giving it a squeeze.

"Friends."

He agreed turning to head back up the dock.

"So have you ever been to the Hinterlands?"


End file.
